Slip of the Tongue
by Panckles
Summary: Raura One-shot in which Laura accidentally says Ross's name in a strange sentence, causing some interesting things to happen. Please read and tell me what you think! :)


**Hey guys! I came up with this one-shot idea because of an actually experience I had with a friend and her crush. It was hilarious, and she was talking to me when it happened. So basically, Raini plays my role in this story. It ended differently with them though, because they aren't allowed to date 'til they're 18. They know they like each other though, so it's cute. 3**

It was just one slip of the tongue. Just one word. Just one jumbled up thought that came out wrong. It caused all of this.

They'd just been talking about him. Well, sort of. It was about his band. It was still on her mind. He was still on her mind. She was thinking of one thing while trying to say another.

It wasn't that bad. It could've been much worse. It was just funny, and Raini wouldn't let her live it down. She replays the moment in her head again, laughing at the memory. It's bitter-sweet.

*_Le Flashback*_

_"…Ross said there was some girl there named Vanessa that was a huge fan. Like, crazy obsessed." Raini finished her thought. _

_The name of course reminded Laura of her own sister, so she decided she'd say something about her. The sentence was supposed to be "My sister Vanessa is actually a pretty big fan of R5, too. She won't admit that, though." *Cue laugh*_

_But unfortunately, it didn't come out that way._

_"My sister Ross,"- she stops mid-sentence, and her and Raini just look at each for second before they burst out laughing. If you think about it might not seem that funny. But if you knew about some of the weird conversations they'd had in the past regarding Ross, you'd understand. _

_They're laughing so hard they can barely think. Laura starts sliding down her chair from laughter and embarrassment. She can't breathe. Every time one of them tries to say something, they just start laughing again. Laura is starts to understand what people mean when they say "I almost died of laughter," cuz she's experiencing that right now. Obviously, you need to breathe to live. It's kind of hard to breathe normally when you're laughing so hard. She's sure her face is all red by now._

_Thankfully, they're eventually able to catch their breath, slowly dying down the laughter. No one's dying from laughter tonight. Just imagine the headline. "Actress Laura Marano Dead from Laughter." She almost starts laughing again at the thought of it, but she doesn't have any left. She feels she's laughed enough for a lifetime tonight._

_"Did you really jus-" Raini starts, but Laura cuts her off._

_"No, Raini, just don't," She says, still stifling a giggle._

_"But…Why?How?" Raini asks, still trying to catch her breath. Man did her stomach hurt from all that laughing. You know when you laugh so hard that it feels like you have a 6-pack coming on? That's what they were experiencing._

_"I don't know! We were talking about so his name was just in my mind I guess!" Laura exclaims, "Let's just move on, I don't think I can handle any more laughing right now," She says, still laughing slightly, "Oh, and don't ever tell Ross about this!"._

_Raini takes a drink from her almost empty water bottle, "Okay, fine. But you're never going to live this down."_

_She never did._

_*End of Flashback*_

Now she stands there, frozen at what Ross had just said to her. They were at a meet and greet, and it was their first time seeing each other in a couple weeks.

He'd hugged her, and pulled away saying, "Hey Laur, did you miss your sister Ross?" He laughs, waiting to see how she responds.

How'd he know about that? What did he think about it? How should she respond? One thing's for sure. Raini has some explaining to do. She's the only other one who knew about that night.

Laura laughs nervously, "Haha yeah…What do you mean?" She's messing with her fingers now. It's a nervous habit.

"What do _you_ mean? I'm just greeting my wonderful sister!" He laughs harder.

She's getting kind of annoyed now.

"No, seriously Ross, how do you know about that?" She crosses her arms over her chest, staring questioningly at him.

"Well, uh, it's long story, but it was when I was texting Raini." He answers hesitantly.

"Ugh!" Laura throws her arms up in the air in frustration.

"I actually wanted to ask you about that," Ross starts, and fear shoots through Laura's body, "How and when did you call me your sister?" He smiles teasingly at her.

"It was an accident! I was trying to say Vanessa!" She says, clearly embarrassed by the whole situation.

"I kind of figured."

She laughs, "Yeah…I was trying to say that she was a fan of you guys, but 'My sister Ross' came out instead." Her cheeks go red with embarrassment.

"Well, in order for you to say that," Ross pauses, "You would've had to be thinking about me." He teases.

"No, we were just talking about your band and the wrong word came out," She says sternly.

"Yup," he pops the 'p,' smirking. He was trying to get on her nerves, and honestly, it was working.

"Seriously, Ross! And even if I was, why does it matter?"

"It matters because _you_ think I'm _cute_." He says, poking her on the words "you" and "cute."

She laughs, "You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously cute!"

She shoves him playfully, muttering "shuttup" as she walks away. He watches, laughing at her embarrassment. It was cute how defensive she was. So what if he thinks she's cute? Friends are allowed to think that about each other. But she's not just any cute, she's a dorky cute. Adorkable. And he definitely wouldn't mind if she thought he was cute, too.

She turns around from speaking to her dad, and they catch each other's eye. She smiles.

"_Yup, she definitely thinks I'm cute," _He thinks to himself triumphantly as he goes over to join them.

**_..._**

The sunlight beams hard on her back as she walks down the sidewalk from her car. Well, not _her_ car, her parents car. She and Raini are going to spend the day together. They haven't had much time for that lately.

It's hotter than usual today, and she isn't exactly dressed for the occasion. Black and the sun don't mix. So she speed-walks up to Raini's door.

She knocks 3 times quickly, and Raini appears in a matter of seconds.

She opens the door and they greet each other with a hug and the usual "How are you?" Both of them have been great. But Laura has some information she'd like to get from Raini. Like, how and why she broke her promise about telling Ross about that slip of the mouth.

They go into the living room where Raini has some home-made lemonade. She pours Laura some.

"So," Laura starts, sipping her lemonade, "How did Ross find out that he was my sister?"

Unfortunately for Raini, she was drinking her lemonade when Laura said this. It comes right out through her nose as she starts laughing.

"Did you have to say that while I was sipping lemonade?"

Laura's laugh hard now. Not as hard as that _one_ day, though, "I'm glad I did now!"

Raini shakes her head, still smiling as she wipes up the spilled lemonade.

"Anyway, are you going to answer my question?" Laura says, trying to get back to the subject.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't tell him, exactly. It was all a big accident!" She pleads.

"Explain." Laura commands, crossing her arms.

"Well, after that day when you said the thing, I was in my contacts and saw Ross. I thought it'd be funny to change the contact name…"

Laura sighs, "Oh no."

"Yup, not very smart. Anyway, I changed it to "Laura's sister Ross" and I thought it was fine cuz he'd never see it, right?"

"But then he saw it, didn't he? Did he hack your phone again?"

"No, not exactly. We were texting once and I took a screen shot of an earlier conversation and sent it to him. You know how the contact name appears on the top of who you're messaging?"

"Oh, so he saw it in the picture!"

Raini starts laughing, "Sort of."

"What do you mean?" Laura asks suspiciously.

"Well, the contact name couldn't fit in the top. All he could see was "Laura's...

Oh gosh. What if he thought it said "Laura's boyfriend" or "Laura's man" or something?!

"Oh my-what?!" Laura exclaims, getting up form her seat, "What did he say?"

"Well, he said something like, 'What's that at the top of the screen?'' then I was like 'what do you mean?' then he mentions the whole 'Laura's…' thing."

"Then what? What'd he say?" She sure she sounds desperate now.

"He actually got angry. He was like, 'What's with everyone in this Raura stuff? Why can't you leave me alone?!' So I started trying to explain but-"

"Wait—Raura? The thing the fans do? What, have you guys said stuff to him about that before?!"

Raini hold her hands up in surrender, "I admit, I've teased him about it a few times. Why are you so surprised? I've teased you about before too."

"I don't know! I just – Ugh! Awkward." Laura says, sitting back down. She just doesn't understand why all the fans 'ship' them so hard. She's pretty sure Raini and Calum do too.

"Anyway, I explained it to him and he seemed to understand." Raini finishes.

"But when I saw him the other day he wouldn't stop bothering me about it. He kept saying that I was thinking about him cuz I think he's 'cute.'"

"I'm sorry, I didn't try to do it," Raini says, "But you _so_ do think he's cute."

"No."

"Tell the truth."

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Cuz I can tell when you're lying!"

"But I'm not!"

There's a moment of silence as Raini gives Laura a look. You know, that look that just says, "_Don't even try it. I'm not buying any of this crap_."

"Ugh! Fine, if I tell the %100 truth, will you let us get off the subject?" Laura says, finally giving in.

"Yup, definitely." Raini says, nodding.

"The truth…is yeah, I do think he's cute. But it doesn't matter! I mean, don't all of the fan girls think so too?"

"Yeah but come _on _Laura, you know there's more to it than that. You definitely like him, and he definitely likes you. There's a Raura fandom for a reason,"

"How? Explain." She gestures for Raini to continue.

"Where do I start? First, the words "personal space" are not in your vocabulary. You 2 always sit unnecessarily close to each other. Second, he's always grabbing your hand and putting his arm around you randomly. Third, he's always staring at you. And not just any stare, he stares _lovingly_. And so do you."

"Okay so, maybe there are feelings there. But you can't say for sure that he likes me."

"Trust me, he does." Raini says, placing her hand on Laura's shoulder.

They just look at each other for a second, then burst out laughing.

"Can we move on now?" Laura asks, picking her lemonade back up from the table as the laughter dies down.

"That was the deal," Raini says, picking hers up at well. They clink their glasses together, smiling and giggling. It's so awesome to be able to work with your best friends. They truly are grateful for each other.

Raini makes some popcorn, and they start up one of their favorite movies, "_Aquamarine."_

And they don't talk about _him_ for the rest of the day.

**_..._**

It's the first day of filming season 3, and every day she's seen him in between he's referred to himself as her sister. She finally decided to just have some fun with it. It's just a funny memory, now.

He slow runs over to Laura when he spots her, smile on and arms wide for a hug.

"Hey sista!" She says, mimicking his run and returning his hug.

"Heyyy!" He says jokingly in a girly voice, "You ready to film?"

"I most definitely am, sister." She answers, watching as the crew runs around, getting the set ready.

He turns to her, laughing, "You know, I don't think I like being your sister anymore."

She looks at him with a fake anger, "What, am I not good enough to be your sister now? Is Raini a better sister?"

He looks away from here, "No, it's not you, it's me. I just don't think I fit that role."

"And what role, I must ask, do you think you fit?" She says in a horrible attempt at a British accent. She never was good with that. The cast always makes her do them though, just for a good laugh.

He looks back at her with a nervous, shy smile.

"I think a better role would be 'boyfriend,'" he says.

Her smile fades slightly, and she's at a loss for words. Maybe Raini was right about him returning feelings. But what should she say? She starts to panic for a second, but then simply nods saying,

"I agree."

They both lean in and kiss. Laura smiles into it, realizing how different it is to kiss him as just Laura and him as just Ross, and not as Austin and Ally. It's a good different. An _amazing_ different.

"_Magical even_," she can hear Calum's character Dez say in her mind.

The kiss only lasts few seconds because they hear their names being called onto the set. They walk out, hand in hand.

In that live taping, as they were doing all those "Auslly" scenes, there was another thing she noticed.

They weren't really acting. They didn't have to.

And after that day, Ross's contact on Raini's phone became, "Laura's boyfriend."

All because of one slip of the tongue.

**End.**

**This didn't really turn out how I wanted it, but I hope you like! Please leave your comments in a review. **

**On a quick side note, I'd like to say that I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to update Church girl cuz I'm going to be gone or just really busy in the next week or 2. I'm going to be gone this whole weekend for a graduation, then there's my homeschool academy's showcase and open houses and such. I'll try my best to find time for it, though.**

**Thank you! 3 God bless.**

**~ Bri**


End file.
